F1F Xbox 360 World Championship - Season 2
The F1F Xbox 360 World Championship - Season 2 follows on from Season 1 of the Series. Herbert Lemon starts the season as Defending Champion. This season has been completed. If you would like information on the current season, please see Season 3. Changes from Season 1 Driver and Team Changes Calendar changes Following a vote for new races, Shanghai and New Delhi have been added to the calendar. Each Driver from Season 1 had two votes and these circuits came out on top. Rule Changes *If a driver would like to appeal the race result, they must lodge their appeal before 8.00pm (GMT) on the day following the race. *To score points you must finish the race. *A driver’s lowest 2 results (instead of just the one previously) over the course of the season will be dropped. The drivers Although 24 Seats are available, only 16 are permitted. Drivers from Season 1 were given first priority and got to choose their cars in the order in which they finished the previous championship. (Gamertag in brackets) McLaren 1. Lemon (Herbert Lemon) 2. Powderfinger (Omorfos Kevin) Renault 1. Ljkobrien (Lt Alfred) 2. McWoblin (McWoblin) Ferrari '''1. Hollis Graham (CarnivorousPope) 2. coefficient (WashedUpRocker) '''Williams '''1. Matt (Snake) 2. Daniel Owen (Infernikus) '''Sauber 1. Strunk27 2. Infernojim (Inf3rn0j1m) '''Mercedes '''1. Mr Grieves (y2jisaok) 2. ms20 (markstrub20) '''Red Bull '''1. Kyle (MadDogMolloy) 2. Kvothe (gameprotage) '''Toro Rosso '''1. El Timuel 2. thevortex The Calendar Races will be held every Monday Evening from 18 June 2012. Drivers will be invited into the lobby at 8:20pm (GMT) with Qualifying starting at 8.30pm (GMT) 1. Melbourne (18 June) 2. Shanghai (25 June) 3. Istanbul (1 July?) 4. Monaco (16 July) 5. Montreal (23 July) 6. Silverstone (30 July) 7. Hungaroring (6 August) 8. Spa (20 August) 9. Monza (27 August) 10. Suzuka (3 September) 11. New Delhi (10 September) 12. Interlagos (17 September) Game Rules Race weekend format Qualification and Race. Practice should be done in private in the run up to the event. Assists: All allowed Damage: Cosmetic Weather; Dynamic Tyre sim: On Fuel sim: On Race distance: 40% Penalty System: Minor Race Stewards Penalties incurred in the race will count. If we can trust each other to race cleanly, then not having realistic damage will enhance the overall enjoyment of the championship. This system seems to have worked well in the other championships taking place within these forums. If you get a time penalty in the game (through cutting corners, using the car in front as a brake board etc.) then it will not be overturned unless you can provide evidence that you have been given a time penalty unfairly, and the majority agree. If you disagree with a crash penalty or would like to report incidents they have witnessed of reckless and dirty driving, video footage may be needed. If a driver would like to appeal the race result, they must lodge their appeal before 8.00pm (GMT) on the day following the race. Players will be docked points if they constantly break the rules. Racing Clean with real-life F1 2012 rules taken into account. i.e. if you move to defend and then move back take your racing line, room must be left for the other car in the braking zone. Points System We are going to be using the same points system as used in the game (and in real life). There will be times when one cannot make the event due to other commitments. So it has been decided that we will use the ‘drop lowest score’ rule. This has been used successfully in the Collantine Cup. Basically a driver’s lowest 2 results over the course of the season will be dropped. It will give everyone a 2 free races that they could miss without destroying their championship hopes. Otherwise it undermines the whole point of having a championship and we might as well have one-off races. To score points you must finish the race. The Procedure The host for the event will create a Xbox party 10 minutes before the event. Everyone will be invited to this. There will only be one attempt at each race, no restarts. Headset usage If you have a microphone, you’re welcome to use it but please keep keep comments to a minimum. Note regarding Connection Issues If a third or more of the field drops out in the first 5 minutes of qualifying, the session is restarted. If the host is having connection problems or if there is significant lag, a new host can be tried for the restart. This can only happen once per race. If there is a mass disconnection (a third or more of the field) before 75% distance, the race can be restarted as though there was a red flag. We will start another race in a new lobby (with the distance set to roughly how long the race had left to run), and on Lap 1, we all get ourselves into the race order at the red flag point, with the leader acting as the Safety Car. On Lap 2, we continue racing. If anyone can’t make it (time-wise or is having trouble connecting), then the race will be ended and points awarded for however far the race has progressed, ie, half points for under 75%, full points for over. If anyone fails to comply to getting into the correct order, they will disqualified and given a race ban. Note regarding absences Races can only be moved to a different date or time if everyone agrees. If the host cannot make it or is not online at the race time, then a substitute will host the race and it will go ahead as usual. No individual is bigger than the series. Drivers unable to make a round of the championship will not be penalised if they notify the others of their absence prior to that Round taking place. Drivers who do not turn up to multiple races without notifying in advance may have their place in the Championship offered to a reserve. Championship Standings =Driver Standings = =Team Standings =